Prae
Prae emerged from the Planes of Existence as a weak and frail being of little natural worth; in his first days upon Mar, Prae rediscovered the heart of the world, and began to bathe in it's energies. Prae consumed lums until he no longer experienced sleep cycles. whilst awake had vivid dreams and nightmares. He contained most within the cave of dreams, waiting for the hours where he had the energy to implement them upon reality. He dreamt of monotonous plains and impetuous rivers. So he would create beings of incredible strength, these initially proved useful in carving out the landscape, to fold hills into the monotonous plains and to deviate the too-impetuous rivers. Prae sculpted each of the great plains of Mar. displeased with the size of the land given to him, he gathered land from other locations, folding each plain thousands of times until he considered each complete, then rested in the dreamless and tranquil land. tearing lums from his being and sacrificing his immortality he reached into the earth and cultivated new life. These imperfect beings he brought into existence were named the pariah. Prae allowed the pariah to roam his lands, claiming their mortal territories and consuming latent lum energies. his initial creations were nightmarish and ill, only capable of stealing the lums of others and never forging destinies of their own. Although the pariah lacked lums and destinies of their own, lums could be consumed and distributed. Prae allowed for his lums to be consumed; although this granted the pariah dreams to fulfill; they could never create their own. In an effort to protect his creations from himself, and as a consequence of the nightmares stored within the cave. Prae sealed the cave permanently. preventing pariah from absorbing the nightmares within. Despite his Pariah sculpting their own world, in time the fragmented nightmares of Prae were discovered by Pariah. Prae became aware that he had unintentionally flawed his Pariah; by discovering the nightmare of addiction the Pariah became aware of their reliance upon lums, suffering pangs of addiction. Like an illness; the nightmare spread. pariah used lums to become whole again, allowing them to albeit temporarily quell their pangs and began stealing these energies from the world. It was then that the first Precursors emerged, those who had borrowed substantial lums from the heart of the world which they defended; only to stop further harm to the heart and to their world. However, they were far outnumbered by the Pariah. the fledgling Pariah entered the heart of the world. They fought with horrific savagery and shattered the heart. Shortly after their phyrric victory, Prae used his remaining lums to form immortal metacrisis defenders known as petrifach. Prae, the Petrifach and what remained of the precursors turned on the pariah. Subsequently, the fledgling pariah were slain and their lums were returned to at least, in part, reignite the heart. Although Prae did allow the Petrifach to keep the lums in their own possession; he viewed the Petrifach as an unnecessary consequence upon his world. Prae had sacrificed much, degrading somewhat to a mere precursor in the process, perhaps less. relying on his Petrifach to guard the cave. The few precursors that had not fallen had adopted personalities through their assorted nightmares and dreams. Prae allowed these Precursors to exist on the condition that they would remember what was done there that day; they subsequently left the cave forever, beginning of new journeys of their own. Few pariah had made a conscious decision to not enter the heart of the world, and turned to other sources in an attempt to cure their pangs, and other Pariah began to live with their pangs, attempting to embrace the pangs, these minor factions survived in the world unbeknownst to the Precursors. In time, what remained of the creator resided within the shell of his mind, only coming out briefly as flashes of brilliance and fevered nightmares. Prae existed only to document his dreams and nightmares within a vegetative state protected by his undying Petrifach.